


Mookoto x Cat :^)

by poolchan



Category: Free!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolchan/pseuds/poolchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please don't read :^//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mookoto x Cat :^)

Makoto for a while now had has mind in a strange place- he couldn't stop thinking about his beloved cat. He had recently picked up the stray, he feed it often and decided just to claim it as his own. It isn't weird if you only heard that much. The thing is he seemed to be having "strange thoughts". Well according to his therapist, it was strange. For as long as he could remember he thought cats were attractive- well cartoon cats. While not in romantic type sort of attraction... It's more like he had a love for cats (animated or not)- in an innocent way. Although his parents never allowed him to actually have a cat as a pet, he always stopped to feed the strays.

At some point during puberty he began to notice his love for animated cats had changed. He leaned a bit towards a sexual attraction. Though he never thought about fucking the stray cats that lived near his house. He panicked and did his research online- he searched desperately for answers. He stumbled across the word "furry"- in confusion he looked up the definition. There wasn't a real definition for it, the most common thing to come up was "fans of anthropromorphic animals". It definitely was accurate- he enjoyed to watch many movies that included talking animals, most which were from Disney. Although he didn't like the idea of getting into a fursuit, he did identify himself as a furry. But he had to admit he did create a fursona for himself. He wanted to appeal to cats, so he created a fursona based on a cow- he called himself "Mookoto". It was ridiculous but he slowly became active in the furry community.

It slowly spiraled out of control, before he knew it, he drew art of his fursona. He joined forums, he became obsessed with the idea of finding people with the same love.

Although he was open to sharing that he was a furry online, he kept quiet about it to his friends. He definitely didn't want to scare them by admitting his attraction to anthropomorphic animals. He especially didn't want to scare of his best friend, Haru. He knew if Haru found out, he'd look at Makoto differently, in a new light but nothing that meant good. He depended on Haru, maybe a little too much (okay maybe it was a lot more than that) if Haru abandoned him who knows what he'd do.

During his last year of high school, his parents stumbled across his obsession- this was only a few days before graduation. He was yelled at, told he was weird, and that he had problems. They immediately sent him to a therapist. Makoto had no choice but to go, and he has been going for the past year.

At first he had frequent visits, honestly every time he went he just felt kinkshamed. Despite his reluctance to visit he continued to go. Whenever his friends asked where he went he made up excuses about studying. He was now in his first year in college and his visits were usually monthly. According to his therapist, he made progress but in reality Makoto's feelings hadn't changed one bit, in fact they only grew stronger. He considered getting a fursuit. He considered going to a furry convention. He considered buying furry doujins. The only thing that stopped him was his fear. He was afraid his friends would find out. Despite this he did treat himself to a cow onesie.

He sighed as he twiddled his thumbs, he sat on the couch waiting for his friends to arrive. He invited them over for a meeting- he decided it was time to out himself to his friends. He felt ridiculous, just waiting for their arrival. The stray cat he picked up, lay on his lap, fast asleep. How does one tell their friends they're into animals? He began to sweat at the thought- it was strange he knew he'd be shunned. Maybe he should just tell them that he's a furry? He bit his lip, either way was risky but he's been like this for years- maybe forever. If they didn't accept him it take a toll on him.

A loud knock on the door made him jump. The cat managed to remain sleeping despite being moved.

Makoto cleared his throat and with a shaky voice he said,"C- Come in!"

Nagisa ran in first, Rei followed, and Haru walked in last. They all say together on a different couch from Makoto.

"What's wrong, Makoto- Senpai? You look terrified." Rei looked him up and down with a frown.

"No- Nothing's wrong!" Makoto forced a smile. The cat shifted in his lap, he gently stroked his fur to calm him.

"Doesn't seem like it~" Nagisa teased. "What did you need to tell us, huh? Are you finally admitting you're gay?"

"Gay?!" Makoto's eyes widened. A small laugh came from Nagisa. "...Well, kinda."

"You can't be kinda gay, Makoto. You either are or aren't." Rei stated, fixing his glasses. "If, you aren't what are you: bi, straight, pansexual-"

"Can you two let him talk?" Haru sighed, as per usual he had his monotone face on. They quickly shushed.

"...Thank you, Haru." Makoto mumbled. "...well, I really don't want to scare you guys. I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"We're already here, you should just tell us." Nagisa murmured.

"We won't be scared, and we won't run away- I promise." Rei gave Makoto a tiny smile.

Haru only nodded.

Makoto let out a small sigh,"I'm... I'm into... animals."

Rei chuckled nervously,"Did I hear that right...?" Makoto nodded with a frown. "...You're... Into animals...?"

Haru looked away and stayed silent.

"Mako-chan... That's..." Nagisa mumbled. He avoided looking at Makoto as well.

"I'm in a romantic relationship with this cat..." Makoto murmured, gently stroking the cat's fur. "He doesn't have a name and I've decided it isn't right to give your boyfriend a name." The three friends remained quiet. "I found him near my home and fell in love instantly. We've been in a relationship for 34 days. I'm waiting for a year so we can-"

"I'm sorry, but this is crazy!" Rei stood up quickly. Nagisa slowly stood up as well. Haru nodded from his spot on the couch.

Makoto stared at them wide eyed. His heart pounded quickly. "But you all agreed you wouldn't be scared! You said you wouldn't run awa-" Haru had stood up at some point during Makoto's yelling and slapped him. Makoto held his cheek as he looked at Haru horrified. Haru only shook his head before storming out the room- Rei and Nagisa followed.

Makoto sunk in seat, the cat fell out his lap. He hissed before leaving the room as well.

A few tears fell down Makoto's cheeks before he began to sob. His friends were right, he is crazy. He was crazy to believe that he could be an romantic relationship with a cat. He was crazy to even consider having sex with it. He just threw away his friends because he IS crazy.

He sniffled before standing, with shaky steps he walked over to his medicine counter. He opened a cabinet and grabbed pills. With a shaky hand he spilled pills into a palm, stacking it up before shoving it into his mouth. He tried to swallow them- but he couldn't even force one down. He let out a cry before throwing the pills down. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let his friends live with the guilt of his death. He sunk to the ground a cried himself to sleep.

get rekt mookoto <3


End file.
